Rewriting Adrift
by SarahRabb705
Summary: My version of the events of Adrift 1 and 2. At first this will be a story about friendship, with some shipper moments thrown in for good measure. It will be HM eventually. Chapter 10 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Rewriting Adrift

Disclaimer: I make no profit from my stories nor do I have any affilitiation with JAG or any of the cast and crew. I am simply a fan of the show and write because I enjoy it.

AN: The idea for this story popped into my head while rewatching Adrift 1 and 2 and I thought, since I'm rewriting Lifeline, why not Adrift as well? Hence this story was born! Like all my stories this is a shipper story, but that won't be happening straight away. I always felt that Harm and Mac needed to rebuild their friendship after the events of Adrift, but they didn't so I'm doing it for them. If some of the lines are familiar it's because I'm following the events to a certain extent and using the lines from the episodes or very similar lines. The first chapter begins right after Skates is found.

Chapter 1

Mac was finding it hard to keep her tears in check and excusing herself, almost ran out of the room and entered another small dark room, closing the door behind her.

Mic started out of his seat before Harriet stopped him.

"Let me go check on her sir," she said.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked Harriet knocking on the door.

"Come in Harriet, and it's Mac," came Mac's reply.

Inside the room, Mac was pacing, the tears running down her cheeks freely and the guilt bubbling inside her.

"Mac," said Harriet.

Mac simply shook her head and took the hug Harriet offered.

"He's going to be okay, I know he will," said Harriet.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him," said Mac sadly.

"The Commander is a good man, we'd all miss him," said Harriet.

"I didn't wish him luck Harriet," said Mac.

"What?" asked Harriet.

"I was angry at him for not coming to the rehearsal dinner and going for his quals so close to the wedding. I told him to have fun. When he asked me to wish him luck, I didn't," said Mac.

"Mac, that doesn't mean anything. Besides, the Commander knows that you would always wish him well," said Harriet.

"He doesn't know. What if he doesn't make it? He won't know!" Mac said, more tears making their way down her cheeks.

"The two of you are best friends, of course he knows you care," said Harriet.

"Not that," said Mac distractedly.

"What then?" asked Harriet.

"He won't know that I'm in love with him," replied Mac without thinking.

Harriet's sharp intake of breath let Mac know she'd spoken aloud. She looked at Harriet and saw that while her friend was shocked, she would have been smiling if the situation weren't so serious.

"Oh Mac," said Harriet, hugging her.

"You're in love with Harm?" asked a voice from behind them.

The two women looked up and saw that Chloe had entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe," began Mac.

"I knew it! How come you never told him?" asked Chloe.

"Things have always been complicated between Mac and Harm," said Harriet helpfully.

"I can't say it's something I didn't think would happen though," she added. Mac gave her a warning look and Harriet smiled apologetically.

"Is the wedding off?" asked Chloe.

"I don't want to think about anything but Harm right now," said Mac, shaking her head.

"And what I said doesn't go beyond this room okay?" said Mac.

"Of course Mac," said Harriet.

"Sure," said Chloe.

"Let's pray for the Commander some more," suggested Harriet.

The three of them held hands and bowed their heads, silently praying for Harm.

There was a knock on the door and Renee entered uncertainly.

"Come in Renee. We're just praying for Harm," said Harriet, as Mac seemed unable to speak.

Renee nodded and joined them, sitting down on the sofa beside Chloe.

"We should get back to JAG, it'll be easier to keep tabs on the search from there," said Mac after a few more minutes of silence.

The others nodded their consent and Chloe placed her hand in Mac's supportively as they left the room and joined the rest of the group.

"How are you luv?" asked Mic.

Mac wiped the tears off her cheeks quickly. "I'm okay," she replied.

Mic rubbed her shoulder supportively, and Mac smiled sadly, gazing into space as she thought about Harm.

JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office

Mac looked at the rain beating down on the window, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Any news?" asked Chloe, standing at the door.

"Come in Chloe, close the door," said Mac, not turning around.

Chloe did as she was told and came to stand beside her, seeing the tears Mac been trying to hide.

"You really do love him," said Chloe.

"Chloe…" said Mac.

"I don't understand why you were going to marry Mic when it's Harm you really love," said Chloe.

"Harm pushed me away in Australia, I was willing to give this thing between us a try. I love Mic, I do. What I feel for Harm though, it's completely different," said Mac.

"He loves you too," said Chloe.

"Who?" asked Mac.

"Harm," replied Chloe as if it was obvious.

"Chloe, we shouldn't be talking about this. It's not the right time," said Mac.

"Okay. So is there any news?" asked Chloe.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't look good," said Mac.

"I thought you'd already be trying to find him," said Chloe.

"He's in the middle of the ocean," replied Mac.

"No, like the way you found me," said Chloe.

Mac just looked at her, not believing she hadn't thought of using her gift yet.

"When I fell off my horse, in the woods," continued Chloe, apparently trying to remind her.

"I don't know if I can do that Chloe," said Mac.

"Try," pleaded Chloe.

Mac closed her eyes, trying to stay focused on Harm, but found she just couldn't stop all the thoughts racing through her mind.

"I can't do this," said Mac, sighing as she opened her eyes.

"Keep trying," said Chloe.

"I need your help," said Mac.

Chloe took Mac's hands and thought of Harm also while Mac closed her eyes again, willing her mind to relax and focus on Harm.

The wind was howling and the waves were crashing loudly as an empty life raft came into view.

_No, _thought Mac.

She focused again, searching desperately for Harm in the crashing waves.

"Anything?" asked Chloe's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"I saw the life raft. It was empty. I need to find Harm," said Mac.

Chloe looked hopeful as Mac closed her eyes and tried again.

Mac saw movement in the black waves and focusing closer, she saw him.

"Harm!" she said, her eyes springing open.

"Did you find him?" asked Chloe.

"Let's go tell them where to look," said Mac. Chloe took her hand and the two of them left the office, stopping in front of the map.

"Look here," said Mac, pointing out the coordinates.

A little while later  
Admiral Chegwidden's office

"I don't see anything," came the voice over the speaker phone. "Initiating 1000 meter search."

Mac felt her heart sink, almost forgetting to breathe as she listened to the progress of the search.

"I see muzzle flashes, something's down there. I'm turning back."

Mac's hopes rose as she sat on the edge of her seat, waiting to see if Harm would be found. Chloe leaned over to hug her as they waited.

"There he is," said the voice again and Mac allowed herself to smile. The Admiral and Chloe looked relieved and both looked at her in awe, impressed by the accuracy she'd shown in finding out Harm's location.

After several more minutes, the best words Mac had heard all day came over the speaker. "We got him, Skipper!"

AN: Should I continue? Feedback would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN1: Takes place after the original hospital visit in the episode.  
AN2: I'm overwhelmed by all the feedback, thanks everyone. I appreciate it!

"Visiting hours are over ma'am," said the Lieutenant behind the nurse's desk.

"I'm here to see Commander Rabb. It's important," said Mac.

"Ma'am, it's after visiting hours, you can come back in the morning," said the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, I don't want to pull rank but I will if I have to. I won't be long, but I do need to see the Commander," said Mac authoritatively.

"Yes ma'am," said the Lieutenant.

Harm's hospital room

"Mac," said Harm hoarsely as she entered the room.

"Hi, how are you?" said Mac, sitting down in the chair beside his hospital bed.

"Fine," replied Harm.

"Good," said Mac.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm, looking at her.

"Nothing," said Mac.

"What did you tell them at the desk?" asked Harm.

"I intimidated the Lieutenant into letting me come in," said Mac.

"Talk to me Mac," said Harm, worried about the woman that sat before him. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was clearly upset about something. To his surprise, her eyes became wet with tears.

"Hey, what is it?" asked Harm, reaching out to take her hand.

"It's my fault. If you hadn't been trying to come back for the wedding this wouldn't have happened!" said Mac.

"Mac, no, it's not your fault," said Harm.

"It is my fault, there's no way to say that it's not," said Mac.

"Mac, come here," said Harm, indicating that she should sit on the edge of the bed. Mac moved and Harm immediately pulled her towards him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident, it happens," said Harm comfortingly.

"You don't hate me," said Mac, finally looking at him.

"No, trust me, that's not possible. And you have to stop hating yourself. Please Mac, you shouldn't feel guilty," said Harm, as he stroked her hair.

"Lt. Hawkes…" began Mac, but Harm cut her off.

"She's fine, we both are," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not behaving like a Marine at all," said Mac.

"That's okay. You don't always need to be the tough Marine. You can be Sarah sometimes too," said Harm, wiping the remainder of her tears away with his thumb.

Mac smiled slightly.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I needed to talk to you," said Mac.

"I'm glad you came Mac," said Harm. He started to cough and Mac rubbed his back.

"I've made you talk too much. I'm sorry," said Mac. She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"I'm fine," said Harm. He swallowed the water and soon the coughing fit had eased.

"I'd better let you rest. Thanks for the talk," said Mac.

"I think there's more you aren't telling me," said Harm.

"It doesn't matter," said Mac.

"It does to me. Tell me what's going on," asked Harm.

"It's just Mic. He doesn't understand why I don't want to reschedule right away," said Mac.

"I'll be out of here soon. You can reschedule," said Harm, though he experienced a pain in his chest as he said it that he knew had no physical cause.

"It's complicated," replied Mac.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk," said Harm. He coughed again and Mac laid a hand against his shoulder, pushing him back against his pillows.

"Not now. You need to rest," she said.

Harm let her but quickly pulled Mac down with him so she ended up nestled against him, one of his arms wrapped securely around her.

"What are you doing?" asked Mac, having made no move to stop him.

"Comforting my best friend. Now quiet, I need to rest," said Harm smiling.

Mac chuckled lightly and said nothing, enjoying being close to him.

"Thank you," said Harm after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"What for?" asked Mac.

"Mac, they passed close by a few times but didn't see me. If you hadn't pointed them in the right direction…" said Harm.

"You've already thanked me, but you're welcome," said Mac.

"That's a useful gift you have," remarked Harm.

"I'm just grateful it helped me find you," said Mac.

Several more moments of silence passed and without realising the repercussions that would follow the next morning, both of them fell asleep.

"There better be a damn good explanation for this," said Admiral Chegwidden's voice loudly the next morning. Neither of his officers knew that he had just ordered Renee Peterson, fuming over what she'd seen, to stay out but had allowed himself a few seconds to smile over the situation before making his presence known.

Harm and Mac woke hurriedly and Mac extricated herself from Harm's arms blushing furiously as she stood at attention before AJ. Harm had moved to do the same before being waved off by AJ.

"I'm waiting. And this better be good," said AJ gruffly.

"Sir, it was an accident. I came to see the Commander last night and I guess we fell asleep," said Mac, still blushing.

"I see," said AJ, pacing in front of her.

"Colonel, do you think I was born yesterday?" demanded AJ.

"No sir!" said Mac.

"Sir, this is my fault. You see, Mac..er, I mean the Colonel was upset so we talked for awhile. It was late and we fell asleep," said Harm.

"Commander, I wouldn't add anything if I were you," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm, waiting for the eruption.

"Let's make sure any future visits don't end up the same way. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Yes sir!" said Mac, gathering her bag while Harm looked relieved.

"I also have to tell you that Ms. Peterson is out there. The only reason she's not here right now is because I got here before she did and ordered her to let me handle this. Apparently I can be quite persuasive, even to civilians," said AJ.

Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"So good luck with that both of you and I'm going to go get some water. I'll be a few minutes," said AJ from behind them, giving them a knowing look and leaving the room.

"You're blushing Colonel," observed Harm.

"It was on the embarrassing side," said Mac.

"I'll agree with you there," said Harm.

"I'd better go. Thanks again," said Mac smiling at him.

"No problem," said Harm with a smile, relieved to see that she looked less tired than she'd looked the previous night.

"I'm sure Renee will have a few well chosen words for me," said Mac.

"Tell her to come in will you? I'll explain things to her. I know that you can hold your own though," said Harm.

"Okay, see you later," said Mac.

Mac looked indecisive for a moment and Harm held his arms out. Mac hugged him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Bye," she said, before leaving the room.

"Bye Mac," said Harm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN1: Thanks for the feedback everyone, I appreciate it.  
AN2: I'm afraid we part company with Renee and Mic in this chapter. They're both too annoying to even write about!  
AN3: Mac does not run away in this version, I never agreed with her leaving like that as it is! There are quite a few scene changes though and I labelled those to make it easier to follow.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" demanded Renee when Mac had gone down the hall and stepped into the waiting area.

"Renee, it's really not what you think. Harm wants to talk to you though," said Mac.

"To tell me what? That you two didn't spend the night together?" asked Renee looking furious.

"It was just an accident. I came to see Harm last night, we talked and then we must have fallen asleep," said Mac.

"Hmm, I don't think I believe that," said Renee.

"Harm will tell you the same," replied Mac, hoping the conversation would come to an end.

"Fine. I'll see what he has to say for himself," said Renee, turning on her heel and walking briskly down the hall.

"And a very good day to you too," muttered Mac under her breath before leaving.

Mac's apartment

"Where have you been?" asked Mic loudly as she entered her apartment.

"I was at the hospital," replied Mac, putting her bag down.

"You weren't here last night Sarah," said Mic.

"It was pretty late when I went to see him," said Mac.

"Where did you spend the night? At the hospital?" asked Mic.

"Yes," replied Mac.

"Why?" asked Mic angrily.

"I didn't mean to. Harm and I were talking, it was pretty late and we ended up falling asleep," said Mac.

"Oh that's just perfect. I think I've heard enough," said Mic.

"Mic, it's no big deal," said Mac.

"Can you honestly tell me you love me more than you love Rabb?" asked Mic, already starting to pack his things.

Mac hesitated slightly and opened her mouth to reply but Mic cut her off.

"I just got my answer," he said.

"Mic, it's not like that," protested Mac, watching as he threw items into a suitcase haphazardly, surprised that she felt numb rather than angry or upset. Mic ignored her and zipping up his suitcase he charged toward the door, Mac following him.

"I'll be going back to Australia. Bye," said Mic.

"Mic," began Mac again, but he wouldn't hear it.

"It's better this way," said Mic, before stepping into the hall and closing the door.

Mac leant against it, surprised by everything that had happened. Then pulling out her cell phone she dialled the second number she thought of, knowing that it was unlikely Harm would be free to talk to her if she called him due to Renee being there.

"Hi Harriet, it's Mac," she said when the phone was answered.

Mac called Harm that evening, finding comfort simply in the sound of his voice.

"He left this morning," said Mac.

"He's a fool then. Come to me Mac, we can talk," said Harm from his apartment, having been released from the hospital that afternoon.

"Why?" asked Mac.

"Because I care about you. I want to make sure you're okay," said Harm.

"I'm fine," said Mac.

"Mac," said Harm.

"I'm here," said Mac.

"I'm waiting," said Harm, before disconnecting the call.

Harm's apartment

"Hi, uh, Renee's Dad died suddenly. She just got here," said Harm softly, indicating to where Renee lay asleep on his couch.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," said Mac.

"I'll go," she said.

"No, you don't have to go," said Harm.

"Harm, it's okay, really," said Mac.

Harm stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, considering," said Mac.

Harm stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'll be gone for a few days for the funeral, but we'll talk when I get back?" asked Harm.

Mac looked at him. "Sure," she replied.

"I'm sorry we can't talk now," said Harm.

"Harm, Renee needs you. I understand," said Mac.

"I need to take her to the funeral but after that I'm going to break it off with her," said Harm, lowering his voice.

"It's not working out?" asked Mac, secretly happy to hear that soon the Video Princess would be out of their lives.

"I think both of us know it's not going anywhere. I doubt it will surprise her," said Harm.

"I can't do it until after the funeral though. It wouldn't be right," said Harm.

"That's Harmon Rabb Jr., always the gentleman," said Mac with a smile.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Harm with a smile.

"It is," smiled Mac.

"Give her my condolences," added Mac.

"I will. I'd better get back inside but I'll see you when I get back," said Harm.

"See you then," said Mac.

She hadn't taken more than a few steps away when Harm called her back. "Mac."

"What?" she asked.

"Brumby's a fool to let you go, I want you to remember that," said Harm.

"Thanks…I think," said Mac.

She walked back to him and hugged him quickly, and he took the opportunity to kiss her cheek softly as they let go. With one more look, she was gone and Harm re-entered his apartment.

A few days later  
Mac's apartment

"Hey Marine," said Harm as she opened the door.

"Hey Sailor! I wasn't expecting you back until later," said Mac.

"I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing," said Harm as they sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Mac.

"Sure, some water would be great," said Harm. Mac moved to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," said Harm.

"How's Renee?" asked Mac.

"She's still with her family," said Harm. Mac looked at him questioningly.

"I broke up with her before I left. She didn't seem surprised. Besides, she met up with an ex at the funeral and they seemed to hit it off," said Harm.

"That was quick," noted Mac.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"It doesn't bother me. I wasn't in love with her Mac," said Harm. Mac nodded.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" asked Harm studying her.

"Do you ever give up?" asked Mac with a smile.

"No," replied Harm smiling.

"I haven't been dwelling on Mic leaving or anything if that's what you're asking. It's better that it ended now than six months down the track I guess," said Mac.

"Have you talked at all?" asked Harm.

"No, and there's nothing to say," said Mac.

"Did you love him?" asked Harm.

"Yes," replied Mac.

"With all of your heart?" asked Harm.

Mac hesitated for a moment.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just think talking about it could help and I'm offering a friendly ear," said Harm.

Mac smiled at him.

"With all of my heart?" she repeated. Harm nodded.

"No," answered Mac honestly.

"Then it's a good thing Mic left. Mac, I want you to be happy and Harriet, Bud, the Admiral, everyone wants that too. You may have been happy at first but it wouldn't have lasted and then Brumby would have had to deal with me, along with our other friends at JAG," said Harm. Mac smiled at his words.

"Thanks Harm, it means a lot that you care," said Mac.

"Of course I care. You really are okay?" asked Harm.

"I am. And I've got some great friends too," said Mac smiling.

Harm grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mac's wedding was scheduled for the end of May if I'm remembering correctly so since we have been through several days so far, we are now in June of the same year. I'm going to start using months in the timeline from the next chapter onwards and the reason why will become obvious soon enough.

Airport

"I'll see you next time you come and visit okay?" said Mac.

"Yup, I promise I'll visit again soon," said Chloe.

Chloe then gave Mac a look and subtly looked towards Harm.

"Uh Harm, can I quickly talk to Mac?" asked Chloe.

"Sure, no problem," said Harm, walking away from them.

"What was that all about?" asked Mac when Harm was out of earshot.

"Will you keep me updated about you know, you and Harm?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe, we're just friends," said Mac.

"I know, but you love each other so you're so going to start going out some time," said Chloe.

"Really?" asked Mac looking amused.

"Uh huh. I've seen the way Commander Rabb looks at you," said Chloe with a smile.

"That's enough fun for you Miss Madison," replied Mac with a laugh.

"And yes, I will keep you updated of any developments," added Mac.

"Good," said Chloe.

She started walking towards Harm to call him back and the two of them then returned to where Mac stood. Chloe's flight was announced and at this Mac and Chloe both began to get tearful.

"Bye! I'll miss you," said Chloe tearfully.

"I'll miss you too," said Mac, tears on her cheeks also.

Mac hugged Chloe tightly and kissing her cheek, released her.

"Love you," said Chloe.

"I love you," said Mac.

"Bye Harm. I'll miss you," said Chloe.

"I'll miss you too Chloe," said Harm hugging her goodbye. Chloe smiled and then stepped away from them towards the gate. With a final wave she was gone and Harm looked sideways at Mac. She had tears in her eyes and he placed a hand on her shoulder supportively. She smiled at him and covered his hand with hers for a moment as the two of them watched Chloe's plane leave.

"Hey, do you feel like getting something to eat?" asked Harm as they walked out of the terminal.

"Chocolate?" asked Mac.

"As much as you want," replied Harm, not even questioning her choice of food.

"Let's go," said Mac.

The following day  
JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office

Mac looked up at the knock on her office door and was surprised to see a delivery man standing there with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands.

"Colonel Mackenzie?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Mac.

"If you'll just sign here," he said.

Mac signed and took the roses, inhaling their scent. Seeing a card tucked into them she pulled it out and opened it, a smile crossing her face as she read.

_I hope these brighten your day._

_Harm_

Harm's office

"Hey Sailor," said Mac.

"Hi Marine," said Harm.

"Had a good day so far?" he asked.

"Well, it's still early but yes I have," said Mac smiling.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" asked Harm.

"Come on Harm, stop acting innocent," teased Mac.

"It didn't work?" asked Harm grinning.

"No, and thank you," said Mac.

"You're welcome," said Harm.

"They're beautiful but you really shouldn't have," said Mac.

"I wanted to do something nice for my best friend," said Harm.

"I'm lucky to have a best friend like you Harm," smiled Mac.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Harm smiling back.

"No, why?" asked Mac.

"Let's have dinner," said Harm.

"Sounds good," replied Mac.

"So I'll see you at my apartment at 1900?" asked Harm.

"I'll be there," said Mac.

That evening  
Harm's apartment  
1850

"Wow Mac, you look great," said Harm, as she entered his apartment.

"Thanks, you look great too," said Mac, blushing a little at the compliment.

"Thanks. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes," said Harm.

"That's okay, no rush," replied Mac.

Dinner passed pleasantly, the two of them talking and laughing between eating their meals. After dinner they sat down on the couch with some ice-cream for dessert.

"This is nice," commented Mac, putting down her spoon.

"The ice-cream or tonight?" asked Harm with a smile.

"Tonight. I wish we could be friends like this all the time," said Mac.

"So do I. Mac, I don't want us to let our friendship slide, it's too…" said Harm, drifting off.

"Special?" supplied Mac.

"Yeah, special. We should work on it and it could be this good all the time," said Harm.

"I'd like that," replied Mac.

"We didn't part on the best of terms before the accident and I don't want that to happen again. I've been working on it, I don't know how I'm doing but I'm going to keep working on being more open with you," said Harm.

"You've been doing great Sailor. It's the same for me. I felt so bad that I didn't wish you luck before you left," said Mac.

"The luck didn't matter Mac. I knew that you would have if I hadn't upset you. I feel like since the accident, you've been trying to talk to me more too," said Harm.

"I have been trying. I don't want us to lose our friendship. It's too important," said Mac.

"You've been doing great too Marine," smiled Harm.

Mac smiled, amazed at how just talking to Harm could leave her feeling so happy and relaxed.

"Mac, do you think we could do this regularly? Have dinner and spend some time together?" asked Harm. He was a little nervous about asking but Mac's smile put him at ease.

"I'd love to," said Mac.

"Weekly, fortnightly?" asked Harm.

"I'd prefer weekly. You?" said Mac shyly.

"Me too," said Harm.

They smiled at each other and got back to eating their ice-cream, content that their friendship was back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to everyone for the feedback, I appreciate it!

Mid July

"Admiral, where's Colonel Mackenzie?" asked Harm, noting Mac's empty seat at the staff meeting that morning.

"She called in sick. She's got the flu. Sounded terrible," said AJ.

Harm looked concerned and waited until the end of the meeting before asking AJ if he could go and check on Mac.

"Why?" asked AJ.

"She's a Marine sir and she'll act like one even if she's really sick. I want to make sure she doesn't need a doctor," said Harm.

"She did sound pretty bad. All right then, but I can only spare you for a couple of hours," said AJ.

"Thank you sir!" said Harm.

He left JAG quickly and was soon knocking on Mac's door. There was no reply, and by now very worried, Harm used his key.

"Mac, it's Harm," he called as he closed the door behind him.

Hearing nothing, he ventured towards her room and found her fast asleep, a pile of tissues on the bedside table and a tissue box on the floor. He sat down beside her carefully, knowing that she was likely to think he was an intruder and hurt him if he woke her suddenly. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and withdrew his hand quickly, noting that she was burning up.

"Mac," he said.

Mac stirred slightly.

"Mac, you need to wake up," said Harm, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mac opened her eyes drowsily. "Harm, why aren't you at work?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"I came to check on you," said Harm.

"Does the Admiral know?" asked Mac, struggling to sit up.

"He said he could spare me for a couple of hours," replied Harm, helping her sit up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Terrible," groaned Mac coughing.

"You're burning up," said Harm.

Mac simply closed her eyes again and leant back against the headboard of her bed. Harm left the room and returned with a washcloth he'd wet with cold water. Mac looked like she hadn't even moved and still had her eyes closed. He put the cloth on her forehead and she jumped, her eyes springing open.

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't mean to startle you. You're going to need more than just a cold washcloth to get your fever down though," said Harm, using the cloth to wet the rest of her face.

Mac opened her mouth to speak but could only cough and Harm picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Mac, as the coughing fit ended.

"Right now, the Admiral. After that, I'm calling to get you an appointment at Bethesda," said Harm.

"How is the Colonel?" asked AJ.

"In need of a doctor sir. She's pretty sick and burning up with a fever," replied Harm.

"Make sure she is treated Commander. Take care of her," said AJ.

"Will do sir," replied Harm.

Ending the call he then called to make an appointment for Mac, who didn't even have the energy to protest.

"Up you get, do you think you could go take a cold shower?" asked Harm.

"I think so," said Mac. Harm helped her up and taking some clothes, she entered the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Mac re-entered her room fully dressed, after having stayed under the cold water as long as she could. She swayed slightly and Harm put an arm around her waist, guiding her back to her bed.

"Thanks Harm," she said, leaning back against her pillows.

"You don't need to thank me," said Harm.

Shortly after they'd returned from Bethesda with some medication for Mac and instructions to rest, Mac's phone rang and Harm answered it.

"How did I know that I'd find you still there?" began AJ in an annoyed voice.

"Sir," said Harm.

"Your couple of hours are up Commander, I expect to see you back here ASAP!" said AJ.

"Yes sir!" replied Harm, already grabbing his cover.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Mac, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I will be if I don't get back to Headquarters," said Harm.

"I'll come back here after work. Get some rest," said Harm, bending to kiss her cheek.

"You don't have to," said Mac.

"I want to. You're not getting rid of me until you're better," said Harm, smiling at her. Mac smiled back and held her arms out for a quick hug.

Harm returned to work for the afternoon and after stopping by his apartment after work for some supplies, he went back to Mac's. He found Mac fast asleep and her fever was still up. Mac stirred slightly when Harm put a wet cloth on her forehead, but slept on, and Harm got busy cooking soup in the kitchen. Harm heard a noise behind him as he took the soup off the stove and saw that Mac had come into the room.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" asked Harm.

"Hi. About the same," said Mac in a whisper as she leaned on the counter.

"Is your voice gone? It sounded like it was threatening to leave earlier," asked Harm.

"Gone," whispered Mac.

"Once the medication kicks in it should come back," said Harm.

"In the meantime, no talking," added Harm.

Mac mock glared at him and indicated to the stove.

"I made you some soup. Are you hungry?" asked Harm.

Mac nodded and moved to step over to the table, before grabbing the counter again for support.

"Are you okay?" asked Harm, anxiously rushing to her side.

"Just got a little dizzy," whispered Mac.

Harm put his arm around her waist and guided her back to her room where he helped her settle comfortably in her bed.

"You can eat in here. I'll just go get you a bowl of soup," said Harm. Mac nodded her thanks and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Don't fall asleep yet, you need to eat something and that fever still needs to come down," said Harm entering the room a few minutes later. Mac opened her eyes and sat up, smiling at him as he put the tray down on her bedside table.

"Harm?" she whispered.

"What happened to no talking?" asked Harm with a teasing smile.

"I'm really glad you're here. Thank you," whispered Mac.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," replied Harm, kissing her forehead.

AN: I just wanted to respond to a review I recently received for chapter one:  
Susanne – I'm definitely not a Harm hater and I like both characters pretty equally. I've always liked Harm's character just that little bit more. Harm and Mac have both made mistakes, I don't disagree with that. I'm not attempting to change the history of the entire show. I'm a shipper, and all I'm doing is writing an event in the way that I would have liked it to go. If you read the following chapters you'll see that it's been Harm who has been initiating the steps back to a better friendship for them first, not Mac. If I was a Harm hater I probably wouldn't even be a shipper nor would I write him the way I have in all my stories so far. Also, I'm sorry you feel Brumby was not abused enough in this fic, but I refuse to trash a character like that no matter how annoying they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August

JAG Headquarters  
Conference room

"Commander, you and Colonel Mackenzie will be going out to the Seahawk to investigate a series of accidents with suspicious circumstances," said AJ, handing them a file each.

"Aye sir," said Harm.

"Yes sir," replied Mac.

After being dismissed, they got their things ready and headed off to board the COD that would take them out to the carrier.

USS Seahawk  
The following day

"You cannot be serious?" Mac said.

"Do you have a better plan?" asked Harm.

"No, but your plan is not an option," said Mac.

"Nothing will happen Mac," said Harm.

"Harm, the Lieutenant is a suspect in this case and you're going to go flying with him?" asked Mac.

"He seems comfortable talking to me. If we go up he might tell me what we need to know. I'll be fine," said Harm.

"You're putting yourself in danger and excuse me if I don't like the idea of that. I think as your partner and best friend I have the right to be worried. Not to mention I still can't bear the thought of you flying again," said Mac, turning away so he couldn't see the panic that was quickly setting in.

"Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," said Harm gently.

"Don't you feel scared to go back up?" asked Mac, still not facing him.

"I'll never forget what happened last time but I'm not scared to go back up. It was an accident and I won't let that stop me from loving to fly," said Harm.

"I can't forget it Harm. Just the thought is enough," said Mac.

He touched her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Mac's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and she ducked her head quickly. Harm said nothing but wrapped his arms around her, comforting Mac in the way only he could. Mac smiled despite her fears as she felt him kiss her hair.

"Thanks Harm," said Mac a short time later as they pulled apart.

"You're thanking me even though it's my fault you're upset?" said Harm, wiping away the moisture he found on her cheeks.

"Well, you did a good job comforting me," said Mac with a smile.

"I'm glad," said Harm.

"I'm sorry, I know the memories are still fresh from my accident. I won't go up if you don't want me to," said Harm.

"It's okay. I know you're a great aviator and I trust you," said Mac, touched that he was so considerate of her feelings, even when it came to flying.

"That means a lot Sarah. I'll be good up there I promise. No dangerous stunts involved," said Harm.

"I know that you always keep your promises," said Mac.

"Do you realise we managed to have a disagreement and resolve it without hurting each other?" said Mac.

"Hurting each other is a thing of the past. I'm so glad we've reached this point," said Harm.

"Me too," said Mac smiling.

"Go on, and have fun. Be careful with what you say to the Lieutenant," said Mac.

"I will," said Harm.

"Good luck," said Mac.

Harm grinned. "Thanks."

Mac stood out on Vulture's Row scanning the skies for the F14 Harm had taken off in. She was frightened for Harm but was trying to ease her own fears by remembering that Harm was a great aviator. After what seemed like hours, though her internal clock told her otherwise, she saw the F14 approach the carrier. Preparations were made and the F14 touched down, a perfect landing. Mac let out a sigh of relief before heading back inside to greet Harm.

"Hi Mac," said Harm when he saw her.

"Hi," said Mac.

Harm gave her a quick hug and looked at her carefully.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"I am now," said Mac.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I'll tell you over dinner," said Harm.

"Dinner?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, it's our usual day," said Harm as if it was obvious.

"We're on a carrier and you still want to have our weekly dinner?" asked Mac smiling.

"Sure, I'll always make time for dinner with my favourite Marine," said Harm giving her his flyboy grin.

"Unless of course you don't want to," he continued, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I definitely want to," said Mac with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later they were settled at a table in the mess, eating their meals and talking softly about the case.

"He as good as told me that he hates it here and can't stand anyone on board," said Harm.

"As good as?" questioned Mac.

"From what he was saying that's definitely the gist of it," said Harm.

"But is it beyond reasonable doubt?" mused Mac.

"Mac, this guy could hang himself with his own testimony if he repeats even some of it in court," said Harm.

"We still don't have enough evidence though," said Mac.

"Probably not, but we can get it," said Harm.

"We keep digging?" asked Mac.

"Of course," said Harm.

"All right, we'll interview more of the crew tomorrow," said Mac.

"We can search the Lieutenant's quarters too," said Harm.

"Sounds good," said Mac.

"Okay, enough case talk," said Harm.

"I agree," said Mac with a smile.

"All right…five years from now, where are you and what are you doing?" asked Harm.

Mac thought for a moment. "JAG is where I belong so I'm still there. I've got a husband, one or two kids and lots of comfortable shoes," said Mac.

"Three out of three," remarked Harm.

"I can dream," smiled Mac.

"I think your dream will come true," said Harm.

"I hope so," said Mac.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I'm at JAG, and I'd like think I'd be married with kids too," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "I'd like to see that, the flyboy as a family man."

"You don't think I could do it?" asked Harm smiling back.

"I know you could, it would just be interesting to see," said Mac.

"I'm sure you'll be there to witness it," said Harm.

Mac merely smiled, the husband she'd seen in her mind's eye was Harm but he didn't need to know that, not yet anyway. Unbeknownst to Mac, Harm's thoughts mirrored her own, being unable to imagine his future without Mac in it as his wife.

AN: Thanks for the feedback to chapter 5 everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter everyone and I'm sorry for the delay in posting this. This chapter ended up pretty long so I hope that makes up for the delay.

"I'm so glad to be back on dry land," said Mac as she and Harm waited for a cab to take them home after returning to Washington. The investigation had been wrapped up and they were ready to give their report to the Admiral the next day.

"Ah, but dry land isn't half as interesting as life on a carrier," said Harm, grabbing her bag as the cab pulled up and opening the back door for her. Mac stepped in with a quiet thanks as Harm went around to the other side and got in beside her, greeting the driver and giving him their destination.

"I think Marines and Squids differ on what kind of life is interesting," said Mac, glancing over at him.

"They do but I think I can convince you that carriers aren't so bad," said Harm.

"I doubt that. I've been on carriers enough to know I don't like them. They are much better than submarines though. I really don't like those!" said Mac.

"That's where we agree. Subs aren't built for someone with my height," said Harm, grimacing as he remembered his various stints on a sub.

"Well hopefully neither of us will have to go on one for quite awhile," said Mac with a smile.

"Hey, I'm planning on going for a jog tomorrow before work. Do you want to come?" asked Mac.

"Sure. I'll bring my uniform and we can go straight to work afterwards," said Harm.

"I'll see you at 0600," said Mac.

"Right…uh, can I back out now?" teased Harm.

"You know that thing called an alarm clock Harm? When it buzzes you need to actually get up," said Mac playfully.

"Very funny Marine," said Harm laughing.

Mac's apartment  
0117

The wind was howling and waves crashed over Harm repeatedly as he desperately tried to stay afloat. The raft floated by him and he grabbed wildly for it, but it was tossed away from him in the choppy waters. A large wave crashed over him and he went under. Try as she might Mac couldn't see him resurface and a feeling of dread descended on her, making her break out in a cold sweat. Mac woke from the dream, shaking, and looked around her, relieved to see she was in her apartment. The next moment she had grabbed for the phone, dialling his number quickly.

"Hello?" answered Harm groggily.

"Hi…uh, I didn't mean to wake you," said Mac apologetically, the effects of the nightmare starting to wear off and her internal clock kicking in.

"What is it? Are you okay?" asked Harm, sitting up, wide awake as he focussed on the note of panic in her voice.

"I just had a nightmare that's all," said Mac, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing.

"Take a deep breath for me Marine," said Harm.

He heard her do it and instructed her further. "Now let it out slowly."

Mac exhaled.

"Feel better?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, a bit," said Mac.

"Good. Do you want to tell me about the dream?" asked Harm.

"I've had it before," said Mac.

"Have you told me about it before?" asked Harm.

"No. It's a dream I had for the first time about 3 months ago. I haven't had it again until now," admitted Mac.

"Three months ago…about the time I punched out?" asked Harm, as he began to understand what had scared her.

"Yeah," said Mac softly.

"Tell me about it," said Harm.

His voice was soothing to her and Mac began to relax.

"You were out in the ocean, there were waves crashing everywhere and I couldn't help you. A huge wave drove you under and then…" said Mac, stopping as she again tried to get her emotions under control.

"And then?" prompted Harm gently.

"You didn't…you didn't resurface," said Mac, glad Harm couldn't see her as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Oh Mac, I'm sorry. I'm coming over," said Harm, reaching for a pair of jeans.

"No, you don't need to do that. I'm fine, it's over now and I know you're okay," said Mac.

"Are you sure?" asked Harm, having gotten into his jeans one handed and now busy pulling on a shirt.

"I'm fine really. Thanks for the talk," said Mac, going back into Marine mode.

"No problem. Listen, why don't you get up for a little bit, have a cup of tea," suggested Harm, cradling the phone on his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of shoes, having no intention of listening to her and not going over to her apartment.

"That's a good idea. You should get back to sleep. Good night Harm," said Mac.

"Night Mac," said Harm. Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his keys and headed over to Mac's.

Mac was sitting on her couch with a mug of tea in her hand when there was a knock on the door. Somehow she knew exactly who it was and shook her head as she put the mug down on the coffee table and went to the door. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked out of the peep-hole and saw her partner and best friend standing on the other side. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"You clearly don't listen to me," she said, as he stepped inside.

"Sorry Mac, I listen to you I swear. Just not this time," said Harm with a smile. He took a moment to take in the sight of her tousled hair and Mickey Mouse pyjamas.

"Cute look Colonel," he teased.

Mac looked down at her pyjama shorts and t-shirt.

"Mickey isn't cute?" she asked with a laugh.

"I said the person wearing him was cute," said Harm.

Mac blushed and flashed him a mock glare. "Done?" she asked.

"For now," replied Harm with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked seriously as they sat down.

"Fine," said Mac.

"I was thinking on the way over, you don't suppose you had the dream again because I flew again on this case?" asked Harm carefully.

"I don't know," said Mac.

"I thought I was okay with it. Maybe subconsciously though," said Mac, shrugging.

"I'm sorry Mac. I know my accident was hard on everyone," said Harm hugging her.

"I don't even want to remember that night," said Mac, shuddering at the thought.

"Do you want to tell me more about it?" asked Harm, carefully watching for her reaction to his words. They had avoided the topic in the months following the accident, neither wanting to bring up bad memories for the other.

"You know everything," said Mac, avoiding his gaze.

"I know the basics, I want to know what you're feeling though," said Harm.

"That night is something I never want to go through again. The sheer terror I felt when the Admiral told us what had happened. I was so scared for you…" said Mac, trailing off.

"It can't have been easy," said Harm, squeezing her shoulder supportively.

"No, definitely not. I didn't take the news very well. Harriet and Chloe were a great comfort to me," said Mac.

"I'm glad they were there for you. There were certain things that kept me going before I was rescued, a big one was you. I didn't want to disappoint you by not being back for the ceremony and I wanted to be able to apologise for the way I left," said Harm, omitting some details of what else he'd wanted to be able to tell her.

"It wasn't your fault, besides as it turned out, you didn't miss anything," said Mac.

"Would you have forgiven me if I had?" asked Harm.

"I might have been angry, but I can't stay mad at you for long Harm," said Mac with a smile.

"Not quite the way your rehearsal dinner was supposed to go huh," said Harm, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not quite. You were supposed to be there," said Mac.

"I know. If it makes you feel any better, if I was there, I probably would have spent the night being a bit of a jerk," said Harm with a smile.

Mac chuckled. "Hey, at least you wouldn't have been out there flying in a storm," she said.

"Everything worked out okay though, didn't it?" asked Harm.

"It did, thank God," said Mac.

"What can I do to make it easier for you next time I fly?" asked Harm.

"Don't tell me," joked Mac.

"I don't want to be there the next time anyway," she continued.

"That can probably be arranged," smiled Harm.

"Thanks Harm," said Mac.

"What for?" asked Harm.

"For being you," replied Mac.

"Well, thanks. I'm just glad you're feeling better," said Harm smiling at her.

"Much better," agreed Mac.

"You think you can get back to sleep?" asked Harm.

"I think so," said Mac.

"Good. I'd better let you get some sleep then and I'll see you at 0600 if you still want to go for that jog," said Harm.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Mac.

Mac's apartment  
0600

"Morning, you ready to go?" asked Harm, when Mac had opened the door dressed in running shorts and a USMC t-shirt. He was also dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and carried two bottles of water.

"Morning, I'm ready. Come in while I put my shoes on," said Mac, smiling at him.

Harm stepped inside, handing her one of the water bottles.

"Thanks," said Mac, sitting down on the couch to put on her running shoes.

"Did you bring your uniform?" she asked.

"It's in the car," said Harm.

"Okay, let's go then," said Mac, standing up.

They stretched a little on reaching the park and then set off at a slow jog to warm up.

"Did you get back to sleep last night?" asked Harm as they jogged along the path.

"Yes. How about you?" asked Mac.

"I did too," said Harm.

"Good. By the way, I'm glad you didn't listen to me last night," said Mac with a smile.

"I didn't even consider listening to you," said Harm with a grin.

"Thanks," said Mac laughing.

"You're welcome," replied Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

"So how is the Williams case going?" asked Mac.

"It's not. I seem to have hit a brick wall," said Harm.

"Let me have a look through with you, maybe we can come up with something," said Mac.

"Thanks Mac, I'll take you up on that," said Harm smiling at her.

"No problem," said Mac smiling back.

"What are the odds we, or at least one of us, gets saddled with another difficult case the moment we get into work," said Harm.

"Very high," teased Mac.

"We could always play hooky," suggested Harm.

"No thanks, I still remember what happened last time," said Mac chuckling.

"We had fun otherwise though didn't we?" asked Harm.

"We did," agreed Mac.

"Race you to the top of that hill," said Mac picking up her pace.

"You're on Marine," said Harm, speeding up also. They raced to the top of the hill, neck and neck the whole way before Mac beat him with a final burst of speed.

"Yes!" said Mac, lifting her hands above her head and smiling victoriously.

"I want a rematch," protested Harm.

"I won fair and square flyboy," said Mac.

"Hmm, well my ego doesn't appreciate that," said Harm.

"Your ego could fill a room Harmon. I'm sure it won't suffer much," teased Mac.

"Gee thanks!" chuckled Harm.

"What are friends for!" said Mac playfully, reaching up to ruffle his hair and taking off again before he could get her back.

"Hey!" said Harm, running after her. He caught up to her and gently tackled her, sending them both down onto the grass. He moved off of Mac hurriedly, hoping he hadn't hurt her but Mac started laughing.

"Okay, I guess you got me," she said, still chuckling.

"I didn't mean to make us fall though, you're not hurt are you?" asked Harm.

"Of course not, I'm fine, don't worry," said Mac, moving onto her side to face him and supporting her head on her arm.

Harm noticed there was a piece of grass in her hair and plucked it out, showing it to her before throwing it away.

"Thanks," said Mac, smiling.

Harm smiled back, standing up and offering her a hand. Mac took it and got up too, brushing herself off. They continued their jog and then returned to Mac's apartment.

"Do you want the shower first?" asked Mac as they entered.

"No, you go," said Harm.

"Okay, I won't be long," said Mac, disappearing into the bathroom.

"That smells good," said Mac, as she reappeared dressed in her uniform.

"Hey, I was just making us some breakfast," said Harm.

"I can keep an eye on it while you go take a shower if you like," said Mac.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," said Harm, heading to her bathroom.

A short time later he had showered and dressed and they sat down for breakfast.

"Harm, what did you do to your shirt?" asked Mac as she put down her glass of orange juice.

"The button got caught on something yesterday," said Harm swallowing, and looking down at the spot where one of the buttons was missing on his shirt.

"Do you have the button?" asked Mac.

"Yeah," said Harm, reaching into his pocket and showing her.

"I'll fix it for you after breakfast," said Mac.

"You don't need to do that Mac," said Harm.

"I want to. Besides, it has to be fixed before the Admiral sees it," said Mac.

"Thank you," said Harm.

"Wait until I manage to fix it first," teased Mac.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Harm with a smile.

Mac put the last stitch into his shirt, the button firmly back in place. Harm was wearing his white singlet, watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" asked Mac, looking up at him.

"Nothing, it's just that seeing the big bad Marine going all Martha Stewart is a little funny," said Harm.

"Haha, very funny," said Mac, rolling her eyes with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN1: Thanks for all the feedback. Interesting developments are coming but not quite yet. We delve a little into Mac's feelings in this chapter, with Harriet's assistance. We do have a shirtless Harm in this one, but it's not what everyone is probably thinking! LOL!

AN2: I'm afraid I'm running late with the Christmas chapter I had planned (since we're in September in my timeline) but I'll hopefully get a chance to post that next week. I'm using Answered Prayers as the basis of the Christmas chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Read on!

September

"He's so cute Harriet," said Mac, as Harriet showed her some new pictures of AJ as the two were sitting in a restaurant catching up over lunch.

"Thank you. He's growing so quickly," said Harriet.

"Scary huh?" asked Mac.

"Very," smiled Harriet.

"So, tell me, how are things with you?" asked Harriet.

"Everything's fine. Work is going well," said Mac.

"I'm not asking about work," said Harriet, raising an eyebrow and giving her a look. Mac knew that look well, Harriet wanted information…specific information.

"There's nothing to really tell in the area you are asking about though, well, nothing definite anyway," said Mac.

"Oh, but something is going on," said Harriet, looking intrigued.

"I'm not in a relationship. It's just friendship right now," said Mac, although she felt her cheeks go pink.

"Okay, I'm dying to find out. I've seen that you and the Commander have gotten very close, it's him you're talking about right?" asked Harriet, her excitement evident.

The look on Mac's face gave Harriet her answer and she beamed.

"Finally!" said Harriet.

"Why do I get the feeling that nobody will be surprised if, and I mean if, Harriet, anything does happen," said Mac, looking amused.

"Nobody will Mac. We've all been expecting the two of you to open your eyes and see what has been right in front of you all along," smiled Harriet. Mac chuckled.

"All right Mac, details!" said Harriet, taking a sip of her wine.

"There really isn't a lot to tell. We decided our friendship was too important to lose after Harm's accident and we worked on it. It's great, we're so close and he really is my best friend. As are you of course," said Mac.

"Do you see him much outside of the office?" asked Harriet.

"A lot actually. We have dinner regularly and we enjoy spending time together. We even go jogging together some days before work," said Mac with a smile.

Harriet grinned. "You sound very happy."

"I am," said Mac, her smile widening as she thought of Harm.

Harriet took note of this and smiled to herself, her friends were finally seeing what had been in front of them for so long. It's a pity it took them an accident to work it out, but what mattered was that they finally did.

"When do you think things might progress?" asked Harriet, already dreaming up the perfect wedding for two of her closest friends.

"I have no idea. I really hope they do but at the moment I'm happy with what we have," said Mac. It was true, she was happy just being his friend, what she wanted most was of course a relationship with him but it somehow felt right between the two of them to take things slowly.

"You must have an unspoken agreement that that's where things are headed," commented Harriet.

"That's pretty much it," agreed Mac.

"I'm guessing your feelings for him haven't changed," said Harriet.

"I didn't think they could, but they have," said Mac, lowering her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Harriet, looking surprised.

"Well, I didn't know it was possible but I'm even more in love with him than I was before," said Mac softly.

"How sweet. I'm so happy for you!" said Harriet beaming.

After lunch, Harriet and Mac went to the mall to do some shopping, and they were browsing in a clothing store when Harriet once again brought up Harm.

"Listen, I was wondering, could you and the Commander babysit AJ tomorrow night? Do you have plans?" asked Harriet casually.

"No plans for tomorrow, I'd love to babysit AJ. You and Bud deserve a night out alone," said Mac.

"We'd love a night off. It's been awhile since we've gotten a chance to go out, you know, with an active two year old running around the house," said Harriet with a laugh.

Mac smiled. "It will be great to spend some time with little AJ."

"Will the Commander be able to come? AJ would love to see both his godparents," said Harriet.

"I'm sure Harm would love to, but I'll ask," said Mac, pulling her cell phone out.

"And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do," teased Mac as she pressed Harm's speed dial. Harriet merely looked at her innocently and tried not to smile.

"Hi," said Mac when Harm had answered the phone.

"Hi. I'm glad you called, I was going to call you later. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow night?" asked Harm.

"I'd love to, but can I take a raincheck?" asked Mac.

"You already have plans," said Harm, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, and you do too if you'll join me," said Mac.

"Uh, okay but what are these plans I have without knowing about them?" said Harm, sounding amused.

"We're going to babysit our godson," said Mac with a smile.

"That's fine with me. It should be fun," said Harm.

Mac nodded at Harriet to indicate Harm had said yes and Harriet smiled.

"Thank you sir!" said Harriet loudly, so she would be heard.

"Is that Harriet?" asked Harm chuckling.

"Yes," said Mac.

"Tell her hi for me, and please tell her for the thousandth time, it's Harm, not sir!" said Harm with a laugh.

"I'll do that," laughed Mac.

"Good. What time?" asked Harm.

"I'll work out a time with Harriet and let you know," said Mac.

"Okay, have a good day Ninja girl," said Harm.

"Thanks, you too flyboy. Bye," said Mac.

"Bye," said Harm.

"You didn't turn down a date with the Commander?" admonished Harriet, as soon as Mac hung up.

"It wasn't a date," said Mac, looking amused.

"Well you took a raincheck on something," said Harriet.

"Harm asked if I wanted to go to the movies. It's fine, we can do it another day," said Mac.

"Movies huh. Does he pull the arm around your shoulders move when you go?" teased Harriet.

"Harriet! We're not teenagers," said Mac, laughing. Harriet just gave her a pointed look

"But since you asked, from the couple of times we've been, yes he does," said Mac, laughing at Harriet's expression.

"So there is a teenage boy hidden in the Commander," said Harriet with a smile.

"Maybe there is. Anyway, we'll both be at your place watching AJ so your grand plan is working," said Mac with a teasing smile.

"You're both happier together and I just want to see that happen," said Harriet, beaming at her.

The following afternoon  
Bud and Harriet's house

"What do you want to do now big guy?" asked Harm, picking up AJ as Mac put away the building blocks now scattered all over the living room floor.

"Planes!" said AJ excitedly.

Mac put the last block back in the toy chest and watched Harm play airplanes with AJ with a smile on her face. AJ was squealing with laughter and Harm grinned, clearly having fun playing with his godson.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Mac, noting the time.

"Me, me!" said AJ, bobbing his blonde head up and down.

"Me too!" said Harm with a smile.

"Let's go have some spaghetti then," said Mac, smiling at them both. Harm moved AJ so that he was holding him properly again and moved towards the kitchen, shooting Mac a smile.

"Did both of you wash your hands?" asked Mac.

"Uh uh," replied AJ, shaking his head.

"Wash your hands first and then come eat," said Mac, ruffling AJ's hair affectionately, and then quickly ruffling Harm's. Harm gave her a mock glare to which she merely smiled. Harm then took AJ to the bathroom so they could wash their hands before joining Mac again in the kitchen.

"Did he actually eat any of that?" asked Mac, as she surveyed their godson with an amused smile after AJ had eaten. He had spaghetti sauce all over his face, some in his hair, all over his fingers and some spaghetti noodles were clinging to the sauce on his shirt.

"I think most of it went on him," said Harm with a grin as he started clearing up the dishes.

"I think it's time for his bath," said Mac as she pulled AJ's t-shirt off and then used a cloth to wipe off his face and hands, to which the toddler protested loudly.

"Shh, it's okay. We need to get you cleaned up," said Mac soothingly.

"Come on AJ, it's bath time," said Harm. AJ perked up and Mac grinned, Harriet often told them how much AJ loved bath time.

Mac laughed as AJ splashed in the water, wetting them both. Harm couldn't help but smile too, even though he'd gotten the brunt of their godson's attack. They soaped him up and then rinsed it off, letting him play a little once he was clean.

"Come on, let's get you out," said Mac, grabbing a towel while Harm picked AJ up out of the tub and put him into the towel Mac held in her arms. The little boy protested at being taken out of the water but calmed as Mac dried him off.

"Stowy?" asked AJ, his little eyes already drooping sleepily as he stood in his crib after they'd gotten him into his pyjamas.

"Sure," said Harm. He scanned the titles on the bookshelf and picking one, started to read. Mac lay him down while he listened to the story and soon AJ was fast asleep, so Harm and Mac tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door ajar and taking the baby monitor with them.

"Come on, let's get your shirt into the dryer," said Mac, as they walked down the hall.

"It's fine Mac," said Harm. Mac reached out to briefly touch the fabric.

"It's starting to dry, but it's not dry enough. You'll catch a cold," said Mac.

"Okay," said Harm taking the shirt off and handing it to her. He was a little surprised he wasn't more uncomfortable standing in front of Mac with his shirt off, and smiled inwardly at the quick look she gave him. Mac had tried not to look, but allowed herself a quick glance before finding a towel for him to put around his shoulders. Then she headed to the laundry room to put his shirt in the dryer.

"You got wet too," pointed out Harm when she rejoined him.

"Yeah but not as much as you did. Little AJ drenched you," smiled Mac.

"Maybe we should have worn raincoats?" teased Harm.

"We'll remember to next time we give our godson a bath," said Mac with a smile.

"Was this better than going to a movie?" asked Mac as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was," said Harm.

"We can still a watch a movie now though," said Mac.

Harm flipped on the television and they settled on a movie to watch until Bud and Harriet got home, the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table beside them so they could hear their godson if he woke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Thank you all for the feedback! I'm sorry to disappoint, but nothing happens quite yet, these two need a bit more time to be friends before they can move towards a relationship. There are a few more "months" remaining before they make that step but I think there will be enough shipper moments to last until then!  
AN2: We're delving into Harm's feelings this time, while he deals with some interesting questions posed to him by Admiral Chegwidden. Read on!

"Hey, don't fall asleep Marine," said Harm, two hours later when the movie credits were rolling and he'd glanced beside him to see Mac almost asleep.

"I'm not asleep…not yet anyway," said Mac, stifling a yawn.

"You could go to sleep and I'd wake you when Bud and Harriet get home if you like," said Harm helpfully.

"Thanks, but they're due home now anyway," said Mac. Sure enough, the sound of a car was heard and Mac stood up quickly.

"Get upstairs now…what would they think?" said Mac, gesturing at his bare chest, the towel still around his shoulders.

"Bud wouldn't think anything of it. Harriet might but there is an innocent explanation," said Harm, although he quickly went to the laundry room to retrieve his shirt out of the dryer and disappeared up the stairs, amused at Mac's anxiety over what Bud and Harriet would think had happened if they came home and saw him without his shirt on. He pulled the shirt on over his head and went to check on AJ.

"Hi, how was your evening?" asked Mac, meeting Bud and Harriet.

"Oh, it was great," said Harriet with a grin as she hung up her coat, along with Bud's.

"How was little AJ?" asked Bud as they sat down in the living room.

"He was an angel," said Mac smiling.

"Is that the edited version?" asked Harriet with a laugh.

"No, he really was good. He got spaghetti all over himself at dinner so we gave him a bath and he dropped right off to sleep afterwards. Harm's just upstairs checking on him," said Mac.

At that moment Harm came back downstairs, telling them that little AJ was still fast asleep and taking a seat beside Mac in the living room. A short while later, they had said goodnight to Bud and Harriet and Harm drove Mac home, walking her up to her apartment.

"I had fun today," said Harm as they stood at the door.

"So did I. I swear AJ gets cuter every day," said Mac with a smile.

"Yeah, he does," agreed Harm.

"So about that movie I took a raincheck on so we could babysit our godson…does the offer still hold?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Of course," replied Harm, giving her his flyboy grin. "Pick you up at 1830 tomorrow night?"

"Sure," said Mac.

"All right, well, good night," said Harm, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," replied Mac, kissing his cheek

October

Harm and Mac were having lunch in Mac's office, joking and laughing, when Admiral Chegwidden stepped out into the bullpen. As he watched, Mac playfully threw a napkin at Harm who laughed and threw it back. He'd seen a few things between them in the last couple of months that could be considered intimate. AJ thought back to the other incidents. He'd seen many hugs exchanged, and he'd known them long enough to know that this action was a new one between them. He'd seen the two share kisses - on the cheek of course, but it still gave him a lot to think about. As lunch ended, the Admiral again watched the two curiously, and seeing Harm give Mac a quick hug before returning to his office seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"Rabb!" called Admiral Chegwidden.

Harm looked worried for a moment and then made his way to AJ's office. Mac had looked up and was now wondering why the Admiral had sounded so annoyed. She hoped Harm hadn't gone and landed himself in trouble again. She got back to work, reminding herself to ask Harm about it later.

AJ's office

"You called sir?" asked Harm, standing at attention.

"Take a seat Commander," instructed AJ curtly, closing the report he was reading and taking off his glasses.

"Right, I have a question for you and your reply had better be in the negative," said AJ in a dangerous voice. Harm merely nodded, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

"Are you dating Colonel Mackenzie?" asked AJ, his eyes boring into Harm expectantly. Of all the possible questions his CO could have asked him, that wasn't one Harm had been expecting.

"No sir!" he replied quickly.

"I do not appreciate being lied to Commander," said AJ loudly, noting that Harm's reply had been quick...a little too quick.

"Sir, I am not dating the Colonel," said Harm. He willed himself not to become too nervous under the Admiral's furious gaze and wondered what would happen if he admitted to the Admiral that while he was not dating Mac, he certainly wanted to be.

"I have to say, it certainly doesn't look that way," said AJ, his tone slightly calmer.

"May I speak freely sir?" asked Harm.

"Go ahead," said AJ.

"What makes you think I'm dating the Colonel sir?" asked Harm.

"A number of things I have noticed in this office lately. The two of you seem very close," replied AJ.

"Well, Mac, er, Colonel Mackenzie, is my best friend sir," said Harm.

"I realise that. I just mean that for quite awhile now, actually since after your accident, you've been closer than you had been previously. More er, intimate," said AJ, giving Harm a pointed look.

"We've worked on building up our friendship sir," said Harm nervously, not daring to ask what AJ meant by 'intimate'.

"Let me ask you something else. Have you been seeing the Colonel in any way that could be perceived as dating?" asked AJ, hoping he could get to the bottom of whatever was going on by rephrasing his question. Harm hesitated and saw that the Admiral was starting to look dangerous again.

"Um, we, spend time together outside of work and have dinner every week sir," replied Harm.

"Dinner," repeated AJ, his eyebrows rising to their highest extent.

"Yes, it's just as friends though sir. There really is nothing going on," explained Harm.

"You walked right into this next question then Commander. Do you want something to be going on?" asked AJ.

"It feels as though the Colonel and I are working toward something sir," said Harm, thinking it would probably be best to come clean. AJ pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Is that a problem sir?" asked Harm, unnerved by the lack of response.

"A problem for two of my senior officers to become involved? Oh no, of course not Commander," said AJ gruffly, his sarcasm evident.

"I am sorry sir, but I really can't help the way I feel about Mac…the Colonel," said Harm. The meeting was not going as well as he would have liked and he'd said it without really thinking.

"The way you feel? You're in love with her aren't you?" asked AJ, now definitely feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes sir," replied Harm softly.

"I see," said AJ, his lips twitching only briefly as the hint of a smile that had threatened to appear was immediately masked. Harm hadn't noticed and remained silent, waiting for some sort of response from AJ.

"Well, all I can say is you'd better keep me informed so I don't need to deal with any surprises and you damn well better keep it out of this office," said AJ sternly.

"Yes sir. If we get to that point sir, I'll inform you," said Harm, allowing himself to relax a little.

"Very well. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Aye aye Sir!" said Harm, leaving the office.

Only then did AJ allow himself to smile briefly before returning to the report he'd been working on

Later that night

"What!" said Mac, after he'd filled her in while they were having dinner that night.

"I know, I hadn't considered how we might look to other people," said Harm, taking a bite of his salad.

"I don't want to act like we're not friends at work," said Mac, frowning slightly.

"We won't need to do that," said Harm.

"He didn't like it when we were at each others throats and now we're not allowed to be close?" said Mac, twirling pasta around her fork.

"Well, you haven't heard it all yet. There's more," said Harm. Mac looked at him curiously.

"He told me if something were to happen, er, between us, it would be okay as long as we kept it out of the office," said Harm, a little nervous to be telling her but knowing she'd be likely to find out if the Admiral had a similar talk with her.

"Unbelievable," laughed Mac.

"I guess we're allowed to be best friends at work then," she said with a smile.

Harm relaxed and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I know I said we'd be up to December by now, but I wasn't happy with this chapter so rewrote some of it. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!

November  
JAG Headquarters  
1300

Harm looked up from his paperwork just in time to see Mac leave with a male Marine. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the jealousy rising. They didn't look 'dating' close he decided, and with the new friendship he and Mac had, he was sure Mac would have told him. He hoped so anyway.

Harm's office  
1410

"Hi, do you have the Hawkins file?" asked Mac, entering his office.

"Yeah, it's right here," said Harm, rifling through some files and handing it to her.

"Thanks," said Mac, studying his face as she took the file. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell that something was bothering him.

"You okay?" she asked, as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm fine," replied Harm, avoiding her gaze.

"So how was lunch?" he asked, not quite sure why he was asking but unable to stop himself at the same time.

"Okay," replied Mac, still looking at him with concern.

"Who was the guy?" asked Harm. He tried hard to sound as though he wasn't really interested but the look on Mac's face told him that he had failed miserably.

"You're jealous," stated Mac with a smile. She tried to keep the satisfaction in her voice to a minimum. Even though she didn't want to be the reason there was something bothering him, somehow his jealousy showed her just how much he cared. They were clearly on the same page regarding a future relationship.

"I am not," said Harm quickly.

"You're cute when you're jealous," said Mac, her smile widening.

"Mac!" said Harm, now a little flustered.

"Harm, as flattering as it is to have you jealous, Colonel Phillips was a potential witness. He works at the Pentagon and was going to be in meetings all day so the only time to meet was during lunch," said Mac.

"Oh. Did it go well at least?" asked Harm, feeling the jealousy he'd felt earlier disappear only to be replaced by embarrassment.

"I'm going to put him on my witness list," said Mac, still looking amused.

"That's good. Listen Mac, I'm sorry," said Harm.

"Were you jealous?" asked Mac.

Harm sighed, colouring slightly. "Yes," he admitted.

"We do have an unspoken agreement between us. You know that I'm not planning on dating anyone, right?" said Mac, her eyes not leaving his.

"Yeah, I know. It's the same for me. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, we both know that we've been working towards something," said Harm, holding her gaze.

"We have been. Don't worry about it, like I said, you're cute when you're jealous," said Mac chuckling.

"I am not," protested Harm, with an embarrased smile.

"You'd have a very difficult time getting any woman to agree with you there," teased Mac.

"Had your fun for the day?" asked Harm, now red with embarrassment.

"Yes," said Mac. "Permission to hug the Commander?"

"You know the answer to that," smiled Harm. Mac hugged him warmly.

"I'll see you later," she said, kissing his cheek.

"What time are you leaving?" asked Harm.

"About 1700," replied Mac.

"I'll walk you out," said Harm.

"Okay," said Mac with a smile as she left his office.

Mac's office  
1624

"Hi," said Harm, standing at her door.

"Hey, come in," said Mac, motioning for him to enter. She stopped typing up her notes on the case she was working on, and smiled at him as he took a seat.

"I came to say goodbye, the Admiral has just informed Sturgis and I that he's sending us on an investigation," said Harm.

"Oh, how long will it take?" asked Mac.

"A week or so," replied Harm.

"Well, good luck," said Mac.

"Thanks. Money has been going missing from the base over a couple of months, and it's only been discovered now. It doesn't sound too bad from what the Admiral has told us so far, but we're probably dealing with a smart thief," said Harm.

"Interesting. Be careful though, both of you," said Mac, giving him a look.

"Yes ma'am," said Harm with a grin. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'm sure Sturgis will too," he added seriously.

"Good," said Mac.

"Anyway, I have to get ready to go, but I'll see you when we get back," said Harm.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Mac.

Harm stood up from his seat just as Sturgis came to the door.

"Hey buddy, I thought I'd find you here. Hi Mac," said Sturgis.

"Hi Sturgis, good luck with the investigation," said Mac.

"Thanks," said Sturgis.

"I was just about to head back to my office to get my things ready," said Harm.

"Okay, I'll help," said Sturgis.

Harm nodded his approval and the two of them said goodbye to Mac, heading to Harm's office. When they'd gotten Harm's things together and Sturgis had grabbed his from his office, they passed through the bullpen towards the lifts, seeing Mac again as she chatted with Harriet.

"Just a sec Sturg," said Harm, heading over to Mac.

Harriet excused herself as she saw Harm coming, and Mac shook her head after her friend, knowing exactly why she'd disappeared.

"I forgot something earlier," said Harm, stopping beside her.

"What did you forget?" asked Mac, with a curious smile.

Harm grinned and gave her a quick hug, placing a kiss on her cheek as he pulled back. Sturgis watched the interaction between his friends with interest and made a mental note to ask Harm about it later. He'd been at JAG long enough to know that there was something deep between Harm and Mac, but neither of them would admit it. Harm had skated around the topic when he'd asked shortly after arriving, but never came out and said it. Harriet was out of their immediate line of vision but stood discreetly watching them also, a happy smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't forget that," teased Mac, as she leaned up to quickly kiss his cheek.

Harm smiled. "See you next week."

"See you then," said Mac.

Harm and Sturgis entered the bullpen one week and a couple of days later. Sturgis headed to his office and Harm peered towards Mac's office, heading over when he saw that she was in there working. 

"Hey Marine," said Harm, knocking on her door.

"Hi…what happened?" asked Mac, standing up and looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing. Getting the suspect into custody just got a little out of hand," explained Harm, walking into her office.

His visible injuries were a black eye and a cut lip, and from the look on Mac's face seeing those injuries he almost didn't want to tell her there was one more. Sturgis also had a few cuts and bruises from the fight that had ensued once the suspect had been cornered. Mac moved around her desk to stand in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, studying his face.

"I'm fine," said Harm. Mac touched the bruise around his eye gently.

"How about Sturgis?" she asked.

"A few cuts and bruises," said Harm.

"Was it the Corporal that you told me about in your last email?" asked Mac.

"Yeah," said Harm.

"How does he look?" she asked.

"About the same," replied Harm.

"Good," said Mac. She hugged him quickly and Harm's wince didn't escape her notice.

"What's wrong?" asked Mac, worriedly.

"It's nothing," said Harm quickly.

"Try again Sailor," said Mac, clearly not believing him.

"Uh, I also kind of have a gunshot wound on my arm," admitted Harm.

Mac was silent for a moment, trying to keep her shock to a minimum. "The Corporal better be in the brig because he is not in my good books right now," she said.

"He's in custody. Luckily too, or else he'd have a furious Marine after him," said Harm with a smile.

"You bet he would," said Mac. "How serious is it? I didn't mean to hurt you," she continued.

"It's nothing, it just grazed me. And don't worry, you didn't know. Besides, a hug from my best friend is worth a little pain," said Harm smiling.

"Which arm?" asked Mac. Harm pointed to a spot on his upper left arm, and Mac sighed.

"Was it treated?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was treated in sick bay. It's really nothing, not even the Admiral knows about it yet," said Harm.

"You could have called me," said Mac.

"I didn't want to worry you," said Harm.

"I'm going to worry either way," pointed out Mac.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Harm, reaching out with his uninjured arm to take her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You're okay?" asked Mac, the concern in her eyes evident.

"I'm fine," said Harm reassuringly. "I do have an embarrassing question to ask though."

"What is it?" asked Mac curiously.

"Can you help me out with the eye? It looks awful," said Harm, smiling slightly.

"Sit down Sailor," said Mac, her concern now mixed with amusement as she pulled out her compact.

Harm sat down and Mac leant on the edge of her desk in front of him, starting to apply some make-up to cover the bruise. It did look awful and she couldn't blame him for wanting to cover it up. Harm chuckled.

"Ticklish flyboy?" asked Mac, stopping to see whether the color suited his skin tone.

"No, the idea of me wearing make-up is pretty funny though," said Harm with an amused grin.

Mac smiled too before quickly standing at attention as she saw the Admiral at the door. Harm stood hurriedly, turning to face his CO.

"I really don't want to know what's going on here," said AJ, glaring at them both.

"Sir, it's my fault. I wanted to cover up my bruise and obviously don't know how so I asked the Colonel," said Harm.

"Nice shiner Commander. I assume once the other half is covered up, I can expect to see you and Commander Turner in my office?" asked AJ.

"Yes sir!" said Harm.

AJ gave them a stern look and left them alone, struggling to contain his laughter at the situation until he returned to the confines of his office.

"The Admiral looked quite amused," commented Mac.

"It's a good thing he was amused and not irate," said Harm with a grin.

Mac got back to working on his eye, completely covering the bruise.

"There you go," said Mac. She showed him his reflection in the mirror of her compact.

"Thanks Mac, it looks like I don't have a black eye at all now," said Harm using his right arm to give her a quick hug.

"You're welcome," said Mac.


End file.
